warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Top of the World
TOP OF THE WORLD escape album oa: anthem lights by firey Tell me we don't have to leave Say we can stay forever It's been six moons since I left my home. Six moons since I've arrived at StormClan, an unfamiliar world full of cats who only believed in being warriors and being heroes. I always knew I wasn't ever going to be a hero, but still I joined the Clan with hopes that I'll fit in for once. I'm no hero, but as I gaze at Ryeheart, a beautiful she-cat with glowing green eyes, I can't help but feel a tug in my heart, reminding me that I'm a warrior. Ryeheart is sitting there on the side, her eyes vacant of emotion. The entire Clan had been informed of this already; brave Acornpelt was dead. Ryeheart's brother was dead. It had been a bloody battle and I had taken part of it against FlameClan. I don't know what gives me the courage but I walk over to Ryeheart and nudge her gently. "Are you okay?" I ask softly, sitting next to her. "Hi Ace," she mumbles, "I'm fine." I know this isn't true, but I let her keep going. "We don't have to leave right? There's no way we'll ever leave this place." She sounds so broken and I reflect on how much as changed since I had joined StormClan six moons ago. I still don't speak but I press against Ryeheart reassuringly. "We can stay forever, right? StarClan can't take everyone." That we can always be Just me and you together "It'll just be you and me in the end," Ryeheart whispers, "Right?" I don't know how to respond. Ryeheart looks so broken, with the news of her brother's demise hanging above her head like a black cloud. I nod along and whisper my agreement. "It'll just be me and you," I murmur, "Together." The cream colored she-cat gave me a smile that both lifted my heart and shattered it. "Together." She agrees, "That's such a lovely word." Before I can say anything else, Ryeheart buries her head into my shoulder, her sobs racking her thin frame. I hold her close, trying to be as much comfort as I could be. I didn't know Acornpelt that well and now it's too late. I only had a miniscule amount of friends and somehow I had become one of Ryeheart's best friends. "Together," I tell her over and over, "We'll be here in the end together." Cause this moment is all that I want Woah She leans against me as if her life depends on it. I can see her friends fanned out around us, obviously trying to find a moment to interrupt and be the shoulder for Ryeheart to cry on instead. She ignores them even though I know she sees them as well. I stand there awkwardly, trying to pretend that I can be everything for her, even though I know I can't. Ryeheart sniffles and straightens. "Sorry," she mumbles, "I really shouldn't be using you to wipe my tears." "I don't mind," I tell her, and I mean it. She smiles and walks away, leaving me standing alone in the middle of camp, watching her go. Everyone's eyes are on the she-cat as she walks out of camp. I can't help but feel joy in knowing that Ryeheart reached out to me, the outcast for support, rather than one of her popular friends. It's not much, but this was something that I would treasure forever. Tell me how it used to be And let me make it better I found myself walking next to Ryeheart the next day on a hunting patrol. We were having idle conversation until Ryeheart brought up her brother. "You know, Acornpelt would have loved to talk to you and get to know you. The two of you are very alike, quiet and rational." She says, glancing at me her emerald eyes. "It's a shame he was too shy to meet new cats. He was content with the cats he was friends with, like you." "Am I anti-social?" I give a nervous laugh, "Perhaps I should change that." "I like you the way you are," Ryeheart shrugs, "there's nothing I want you to change." "Let me make it better," I plead to her, "there must be some faults of mine that should be changed." "Everyone has faults," Ryeheart gives me a small smile, "I think that's what makes them beautiful. Perfect cats are more flawed than 'flawed' cats." I can't help but wonder if she's relating this to herself. I wonder if she wants me to tell her what she's like so she can change herself instead. But I don't say anything. There's nothing she needs to change anyway. Cause baby you and me We'll fly above the weather "Do you ever wonders how birds can fly?" Ryeheart watches as one takes flight from the tree above us, soaring off into the distance, "Yes, they have wings, but how strong must those wings be in order to lift the bird off the ground and into the sky? I bet if we had those wings, we'd fall." "Well, we're way bigger than those wings," I twitch my whiskers, "there's no way those will support us." Ryeheart rolls her eyes. "You know what I mean." I ponder over her question. "I've heard others say that birds' bones are hollow," I say finally, "they're light enough so that their wings can catch the wind and send them into the air." "You think we could do?" Ryeheart's eyes are soft. "Do what?" "Hollow out our grief...make ourselves light enough that we can fly above the turmoil. Birds do that. They can fly high above the ground, avoiding danger like hunters." "Yeah," I nod, "I think we can do it." Ryeheart's eyes are shining with tears for her brother but I know she believes my words. Wordlessly I use my tail to brush away the unshed tears. "We were destined to fly," I tell her, "always." Where we're going, there's no holding on No Let my eyes be your sunrise here Standing on top of the world Hands up in the air feeling so alive Oh Screaming at the top of our lungs To the rhythm of our heartbeat beating tonight We go Oooh standing on top of the world We go Oooh standing on top of the world Top of the world So this is what it feels like Living this life in color Say bye to black and white You let me change it over Now I see there's no going back No Finally I understand What feeling's supposed to feel like And when I got your hand I've never been so high All I need is all that you have Oh Your eyes are my sunrise here Standing on top of the world Hands up in the air feeling so alive Oh Screaming at the top of our lungs To the rhythm of our heartbeat beating tonight We go Oooh standing on top of the world We go Oooh standing on top of the world Top of the world And from way up here our problem seems so small So baby have no fear we'll fly above it all Standing on top of the world Hands up in the air feeling so alive Oh Screaming at the top of our lungs To the rhythm of our heartbeat beating tonight We go Oooh standing on top of the world We go Oooh standing on top of the world We go Oooh standing on top of the world Top of the world Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Escape (Series)